Sick and injured individuals as well as small children, particularly infants, can be worn out when seated in a chair, traveling in a car seat, or the like just by the exertion required to keep the head in an upright position. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a head support pillow formed of a visco-elastic foam that could be secured to a car seat, baby carrier, or the like that included a number of support surfaces for maintaining the head of a user in an upright position by providing support to the back of the head, the left and right sides of the head and the chin. Because incorrect positioning can cause strain on the cervical spine (neck) it would be further benefit to have such as pillow that further included a cervical support portion.